Untitled
by randommaster
Summary: Read it: this is too complex to summarize. [Female Tails X Male OC] [Implied SONAMY] [Implied KNUXOUGE] Complete.
1. Prologue

**This is the EXACT thing I was talking about in Story #8 of the Sonic-What ifs. This falls under so many genres, I might as well list them now:**

**Angst, Slight Humor, Tragedy, Romance (In the form of Male OCX**_**FEMALE**_** Tails, from the broken up Male OCXFemale OC), Action, and Hurt/Comfort (as a result of the tragedy)**

**Side note: Tails has been a girl since birth, none of that accidental "Honey, I changed my gender" shit, or "Ultra Secretive Vixen" Crap. Even Corey knows, but for a while, ignores what Tails is offering him… until… I won't say anymore.**

**Another note: Corey is a Saiyan. Deal with it. If you simply can't deal with it, why the fuck are you here? But he's not all "OMG ONE PUNCH DESTROYS EGG EMPEROR!!!! ULTRA MUSCLE CRAP!!!!" No. That's not what being a Saiyan is all about, at least, not for me. **

**One last note: TAILS IS A **_**GIRL**_**, SO IF YOU HATE STRAIGHT COUPLES, DON'T CLICK HERE!! BUT IF YOU ARE AT THAT LEVEL OF DARING, PLEASE, FOR MY SANITY, DO NOT TELL ME THAT TAILS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A BOY!! I KNOW HE'S A BOY!!! OTHER PEOPLE ARE PLACING TAILS AS A GIRL TOO!!!!! Okay, enough of that, moving on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Sonic or DBZ. Only the base skeletal things of the OCs do I own. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prologue**

"_A warrior… pure of heart but fueled by the fiercest rage…"_

"Who the fuck writes this stuff?" a brown-haired boy questioned, of course, swearing once again. Nearly every sentence does he inadvertently utter a curse, but that's a little bit of nasty things he nabbed off his parents. Why? His parents uttered at least two curses in every sentence… mainly because he inherited the chromosomes "Cusses in every sentence," "Hard-headed," and "Ability to painfully state the obvious at times." Decked out in a light gray (about 20 percent shade) t-shirt and an even lighter shade of gray sweatpants. Out of a place near the waist band was a hole, where a monkey-like tail hung out. "They act like my species is a disease." His voice was a mixture of a little kid and a gravelly-voiced adult. Not bad for a fifteen year old, to tell you the truth. Even more surprising was that he was able to get a human girlfriend… Amber.

Of course, the quotes above (minus the whole chromosome bit) was what Corey, Saiyan, slightly aggressive warrior said three hours ago. The italicized text was what he read. Enough of my breaking the fourth-wall, moving on.

Right now, the teen was busy fending off orange-and-blue robots, shaped like spheres. These were the basic form of Eggbots, previously working for Dr. Robotnik, known to his enemies as "Eggman". Other variants included gold, purplish-pink, and green. But, the old doctor had long since given up since the "Iblis Incident", five years ago.

A blue flash was currently focused on obliterating the fuck out of more of the varied basic Eggbots, which were armed with a shield. It was the fastest thing alive, the blue blur, Sonic the Hedgehog. Emerald eyes once again opened from the "jumping ball attack", better known as the "homing attack", because it homed in on an enemy of your choice. The reason why Sonic closed his eyes is to protect them from the robot parts that typically go flying from the destroyed pieces of machinery.

"These things are everywhere!" he yelled over the sounds of exploding robots, various screams of terror, and battle cries, the second one being dominant over the noises.

"I'm the one who says the obvious, not you! Besides, we need to destroy these things!" the Saiyan screamed over the sounds mentioned above. All of a sudden, Corey thought of what had happened one hour prior to this mess involving mayhem, destruction, more violence than the average Sonic the Hedgehog platform, and a blue metal doppelganger of the protagonist (better known as Metal Sonic). While concentrating on the fight, he recalled a conversation with a certain two tailed vixen (female fox).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Corey," the orange female fox said, quickly grabbing the slightly retarded warrior's attention. In comparison to Corey, Tails was a total genius—mainly because she had a knack for building mechanical stuff. Corey could build minor things, such as Legos (yeah, you heard me.) "I've heard that Eggman retired from his line of work." The aforementioned fox was wearing a white shirt (which basically, serves to cover the white chest fur), and blue jeans. This provoked Corey to think: _Okay, a little less than half of the women I've met wear jeans—what the hell is with women and jeans?

_"Yeah," he replied to the female with the same age that he had had for a half-year. "But, you know, Metal Sonic was never, well, DISABLED, so yeah, I believe we are in for it."_

_The female nodded in agreement. "Corey, listen. If things go wrong, feel free to talk to me… I'll try to cheer you up and find the cause of things…"_

_"Yeah, okay." And with that, the warrior with a prehensile ape-like tail departed unaware of the chaos that would happen within the next three days._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

All of a sudden, Corey heard a blood-curdling scream, one that froze him in an instant. Tails noticed this, and thus, the vixen turned to the frozen solid warrior, having done the spindash she had since she first met Sonic to take out the robots that were on her. Rain started to fall overhead, thunder cracked. Silence followed for several seconds.

"What's wrong?" Tails asked, breaking the tense silence. She took one look at Corey, who opened his mouth, face quickly paling by the second.

"That sounded like--!" Corey began, but cut himself off and took off running. He didn't want to say the last word, because, that was Amber screaming! That was his girlfriend—and fearing the worst, Corey pushed the limits of his speed, headed toward the scream. What he saw next horrified him—13 ½ year old Amber—long brown hair tinted red, face-down in a pool of crimson, with several cuts and a single stab wound in the chest. He knew exactly who could do this—Metal Sonic. There wasn't any other robot that could do this much damage to a human—the very thought of an Eggbot having normal damage capacity was absurd. Her clothing, jeans and a blue T-shirt, soaked with blood. She noticed the Saiyan that was near her. He ran to her side, knowing that she was to die—with nothing that he could do to prevent this tragedy.

"M—metal… Sonic… did this…" her dying words were echoing on the desolate streets— "Listen—I know you'll go on to someone else—but avenge me—never forget the times we had—together…" Amber's brown eyes went blank—and Corey closed them… the last sane thing he would do for the hour. The lightning streaked the sky. The warrior closed his eyes tightly, determined to not let tears flow—but they squeezed their way from underneath his eyelids. He let out a long series of sniffles, and he felt something slip—

_**Metal Sonic**_. He now hated him—in a way, Amber was all he had, and now she was taken away from him—for life. The immense hatred boiled… heating up as it dawned on the teen—she was dead with no way to bring her back whatsoever. Not even the Chaos Emeralds could reverse this. He stumbled like a drunken man, literally starting to let the blistering rage take over… his hair began flying all about as he stumbled on the verge of tears… his build not at all impressive, slowly started expanding as the adrenaline, fueled by anger, flowed through his arteries. It stopped after about ten seconds, but that wasn't the end of the change. By now, Tails had decided to chase Corey down, and she too, was horror-struck by the corpse—and noted the Saiyan wavering aimlessly, heading right for her. As he did his stumbling, she took note of sudden physical changes.

"Metal Sonic—" he said, gritting his teeth together, afraid to let it all out—in his past, whenever he got very angry or upset, power would literally surge through him. Also, as his face became more visible, and as the rain, at the same time, fell harder, the thunder cracking loudly in response to the limitless rage that Corey felt for Metal Sonic's death—the thirst for his extinction running fresh in his veins—a new feeling.

The female fox stood there, watching as Corey collapsed against a building structure. His teeth were gnashed together, and his hair was spiked up a little bit, having gained a definite shape, and gaining a yellowish tint to it. The vixen stood in front of the now mentally-scarred teen, and noted that his originally forest-green eyes were becoming slightly teal with every passing second. Tense moments passed, in which Corey turned away from the scene… and when he opened his eyes, Tails saw a very, very large amount of tears behind his eyes—which began to run freely… and suddenly, a green flame of ki appeared around him—the manifestation of his own power.

The vixen now took note of the pupil that was still present. In the pupil, she first saw a small yellow flame, and then, without warning it filled the entire eye. Then… it happened.

Corey let out a shrill cry: "AMBER!!!" In a fit of rage, he punched the building nearest to him, causing it to crack slightly. The shout echoed within the city, followed by a pained, drawn-out yell. He closed his eyes again, the pain too much to handle. The yell was coming from him—the sorrow and intense rage flowing freely at last. A yellow flash suddenly came from the center of his body. Suddenly, Tails was thrown back a little bit as Corey exploded, and that's when she saw Corey was completely transformed. He looked almost like Sonic in his super form, but he didn't use the Chaos Emeralds! His hair was spiked up, five large locks hanging out the side of his head at an angle, two more hanging from a small dome on the left side of his head, pointing in different directions. One more lock pointed out to the right. The rest remained as it was when his hair was tan-colored—hemisphere shaped. In anger, he slammed the ground, a bright yellow flame around him. The ground cracked under his fists. All of a sudden, just as quickly as it happened—Corey reverted to normal—the transformation was too much for him to handle. He collapsed to his knees, and finally let the tears flow.

The fox who had witnessed this was stunned beyond belief—she had seen, what was called a "Super Saiyan"… she had read the sentence that Corey read three hours ago: _"A warrior, pure of heart but fueled by the fiercest rage…"_ This was what the sentence meant—a Super Saiyan. All of this took about fifteen minutes. All of a sudden, she remembered the now very upset teen. She pulled him into an embrace, of which he quickly returned—for comfort reasons. His tears ran warm down her back, out of sight. She released tears of her own, staining the back of the shirt Corey was wearing.

The attack had left at that moment—as if it wanted Corey to freak out everyone. At this point, Sonic, and one of his friends, Knuckles, a scarlet echidna that guarded the master of the Emeralds—the Master Emerald. He was named because of the small spikes on his gloves. Of course—they too were completely paralyzed by the dead Amber, the cracks located on one of the buildings, and a set of cracks that Corey was at the dead center of. They knew he was crying, but what had happened? Of course, Corey had tired himself out from sobbing and anger… so it was up to Tails to explain—but first, they needed to go back to the workshop that Tails and Corey had conversed in one hour earlier.

-----------

**Longest. Prologue. Ever.**

**Whatever—Read and Review, and remember that Tails is a girl in this, in case you didn't notice the pronouns for referring to Tails as a girl (She, her, etc.)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Moving on…**

**--------------------------**

**Chapter 1**

"_She never, ever will love you, you stupid piece of shit! Go crawl into a corner and die!" one of the football jocks said…_

The Saiyan stirred in his sleep—the thoughts of his past creeping into his dreams, turning them into nightmares. He had seen everything—that is, except the way he looked when he discovered that his girlfriend was killed by Metal Sonic.

"_There's no way a piece of crap like you will ever befriend anyone!" a basketball player said._

Anyone who was in the same room could hear faint whimpering coming from the form underneath the covers. It was as if everything from his past was haunting him.

"_Corey—you have to avenge my death…"_ _a familiar face to the boy made its way through the darkness…_

Faint mumbling: "I don't know if I can…" could now be heard to an occupant of the room, if there was one. The form stirred more, as if he was to wake up.

"_Stupid idiot—there was no way that you can beat me!" a certain blue metal doppelganger spoke to the boy._

A sharp intake of air came from the form that shot up. The brown-haired teen Corey surveyed the area, breathing heavily as a result of his very bad dream.

"How did I get here," he questioned, getting out of bed. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, mainly at his face. _My God, I look like hell. _He was right on all accounts—his face was tear-stained, as if he had been crying for some time. The whites of his eyes were now tainted red and slightly puffy, another contributing factor to the I-was-crying-my-eyes-out theory. However, what he felt inside—as if he had been increasing his power—but he blacked out shortly after feeling like climbing several flights of stairs and challenging Mr. T.

"But it's true—I saw it!" a voice, presumably from the sitting room yelled, sounding like a certain orange vixen…

"Huh?" the warrior asked, cocking his head to one side for a second. A popping noise was heard, as if the neck hadn't been used for some time. Disregarding that noise, Corey made his way to the hall, heading for the sitting room…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

While Corey had been passed out, words were exchanged about why the cracks had appeared… between two skeptics, Sonic the Hedgehog, the hero of the planet, and Knuckles the Echidna, guardian of the Master Emerald, and the witness, Tails the Vixen.

"Are you serious?" The blue one's brows were furrowed, as if in deep thought. "A super form?"

"It's true! After he discovered Amber was dead and with the knowledge of who did it, he just lost it. When he finally realized it, he let out a scream of epic proportions, and changed into a golden thing for a few seconds, before he just changed back, shortly after, he passed out." the orange one stated the scene. "When he finally exploded, he punched the nearest thing to him—the building, causing it to crack underneath the stress. Then, after becoming his super form, he slammed his fists into the ground, creating the cracks on the concrete. And, I didn't see the Chaos Emeralds anywhere in the area!"

"But that's impossible!" the crimson guardian yelled, "I don't think that there's a way to change into a super form of any sort without a set of Emeralds, or the Master Emerald!"

"I agree completely," the cobalt hedgehog agreed, "In the past, has anyone not used the Chaos Emeralds to change into a super version of themselves!"

"But it's true—I saw it!" Tails finished her statement.

--------------------

_Saw what? _It was the Saiyan's turn to furrow his eyebrows in confusion. He struggled to listen closer.

"But, there's no evidence that Corey actually did change into a super form! I mean, when I got angry, I changed into a dark form! There is no way that Corey changed into his super form using rage alone!" he heard the emerald-eyed hedgehog say, causing even more confusion.

_Super form? Wait—I remember reading something on a Super Saiyan transformation before this, saying that it took a pure warrior—me being pure good—with loads of rage—which I had at the time—so, I think it was possible that I did attain the Super Saiyan transformation! But, I want to finish this—it sounds like there are other skeptics… _Corey thought, listening to his friends discuss his odd change through anger.

"I wasn't hallucinating all of that!!" the vixen yelled angrily, slightly ticked off that her friends weren't believing her story. "If I was, we wouldn't be here, and most likely, Corey would still be happy!"

Corey couldn't suppress his presence in the hall anymore, so he stepped out, shouting, thus making everyone jump in surprise—"She's got to be right! I feel different, aside from the fact that I feel as though I plunged into the concrete, face-first! It was as if the anger was the key! I even read about what I think was my super form, '_A warrior, pure of heart but fueled by the fiercest rage_'!"

Once everyone recovered from the spook, Tails turned to the humanoid, saying "Oh, you're awake." The sapphire-eyed vixen just stated the understatement of the hour. An awkward silence followed.

The blood red echidna broke the stillness with the words… "Why don't you prove that she's right? The Chaos Emeralds aren't here, or for that matter, in the backyard." Another silence followed.

Sonic was the next to break up the silence with his statement that consisted of "Prove that Tails is right!"

"Ok." Corey spoke. Under his breath, he whispered "_I'll try._"

And so, five minutes later, the four of them were assembled out in the twin-tailed vixen's backyard. Corey was a safe distance away, ready to try out attaining his super form to prove that the orange female was right, at least about Corey able to attain a super form without the Chaos Emeralds. If he couldn't, but came close, Corey figured it'd be sufficient.

After trying but failing to clear his head of any painful recollections, Corey clenched his jaw together, with his knees slightly bent and arms aligned almost perfectly with the lower joints as part of his stance, the one he commonly associated with drawing out his power.

However, as he did it, instead of going to his happy place, the teen stirred up his previous memories, up to this point. Reminiscing of his past, Corey's traditional "glow" appeared around him, light green. Delving into the more troubling memories—getting bullied around at school because he was a humanoid in place of a normal human—thoughts of his friends getting destroyed—and what he had seen before he passed out—all contributed to spiking his hair up. His pupil disappeared, leaving his eye color to change from the traditional dark green to the lighter color of teal.

"If this doesn't prove it, I don't know what will…" Tails murmured under her breath, watching the scene—and the look on the two older figures' faces. First, it was skeptical because of Corey's good-old-fashioned stance of doom—following that was quizzical--then the expectant look.

Finally, thoughts of Metal Sonic and watching him kill Amber right in front of him got through to the brain, and—Corey reared his head back, like before, and yelled, completing the transformation. Standing right where Corey was, stood (or more appropriately, floated) in front of the animal trio, completely enveloped in gold. And, just like last time, Corey had little control over this transformation, so he reverted to his normal state after about three solid minutes.

"So, now do you see?" the vixen asked, to which the older ones nodded in unison. Sure, they had turned into their super forms themselves, using the seven jewels known as Chaos Emeralds, but still, they had never seen someone as quiet as Corey ever attaining any super form whatsoever—at least, until now.

Of course, since the fifteen-year-old in questioned was still plagued with grief, the female fox stopped Corey from leaving—knowing full well that, at worst, Corey would be thinking of suicide (challenging Metal Sonic or stabbing himself, for example), so the teenaged alien caved in to Tails' offerings.

These events would lead to the final support of peace in this world, and Corey relocating love in what one would like to call his intellectual opposite.

--------------------------------------------------

**Sonic and Knuckles have five years on Corey and Tails, and Corey is fifteen, so Tails is fourteen. Just so you know that.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Going even –further- on.**

**--------------**

**Chapter 2**

Corey, the Saiyan who once had a girlfriend was having a bad day. Of course, between the murder of Amber, forcing himself to go to his limits intentionally and put a strain on himself, and having to stay with someone who you think has a crush on you, I think that's pretty fucking obvious. Now, though, at 7 PM, four hours since the light-brown haired girl died, Corey was lounging about on the twin-tailed vixen, Tails' couch. Of course, her real name was Melissa Prower, but everyone, except for a select few called her "Tails". But, some others, such as the villains, called her "foxgirl".

Said vixen was currently occupying herself with watching the TV, although, ever so often, she would throw a glance at the alien's direction, making sure he was still there. Sometimes she would hear a sniffle commonly associated with crying coming from the teen's direction, and ever so often, as the minutes went by, she caught a droplet coming from his tear duct, running down his cheek, and onto the couch.

_**Kill Metal Sonic. That's what you've got to do. You may not be able to sustain your new power for more than three minutes, but that should be plenty of time**_a voice stated in the back of Corey's head. Corey thought to himself, _But I don't know if I can…_

_**Don't know if you can?! Listen to me, boy, if you don't do this, he'll gun after another one of your friends! **_the voice yelled at him harshly, causing the boy to say in retaliation: _Metal Sonic's already taken away everything from me. By killing Amber, he's done it well. I can't do it. _

_**YOU NEED TO DO IT!! Amber wanted it! Besides, don't you have someone else to fight for? Maybe… Tails?**_

Corey visibly shook, a sign that his mental battle was growing fruitless. This thing sure was stubborn… but to use the goldenrod female on the other sofa adjacent to him as a new love was almost absurd to him. Of course, the mental voice that was trying to get him to ruthlessly extract vengeance continued on.

_**She's too beautiful, you know. To let her get killed by Metal Sonic—**_Corey exploded mentally at the thing, trying to fight it back to whence it came, _DON'T YOU DARE PUT THAT THOUGHT IN MY HEAD!! I'll do it tomorrow…_

As the embodiment of Corey's homicidal intention retreated back into the void from where it came from, Corey looked over at the orange fox and realized that the epitome of his hatred had a point about Tails.

Unwittingly, he murmured aloud "She sure is beautiful." After realized what he just said to the vixen without meaning to right away, he thought to himself _Fuck. Can't get any worse than that… she's staring at me right now, but not with the worried glance of despair, but the expectant glance of doom. _As Corey continued his mental battle with himself, Tails' sapphire eyes lit up for a moment, as she thought _Did he just call me… beautiful?! _As she pondered this mystery, the twin-tailed fox broke her gaze from the television set, and started walking slowly over to the sitting teen.

Noting this, the Saiyan warrior instantly thought to himself: _Oh hell, she's walking toward me. What do I do?! I mean, she's just coming over to make sure I'm not moping over Amber to the suicidal point, right? _As Corey mentally lied to himself, Tails just sat down right next to him.

"I know you're getting over Amber, but—I heard what you said about me," the vixen stated, looking him in the eyes for a split-second. All of a sudden, Corey found the patterns of his shoes more interesting instead of gazing into her twin crystal-blue eyes. He swallowed back the lump in his throat, not daring to speak. A very awkward silence between the two ensued, while the TV ran on its program that Tails was supposed to be watching. Tails continued her statement with "And, so far, I think it is the sweetest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth."

What the vixen said was only half-true. A few weeks prior to this, Corey accidentally drunk wine thinking it was punch. Intoxicated, he staggered up to Tails, and told her that she was the world's most beautiful fox. Of course, Amber wasn't there. That was a very, very good thing, because said human would have most likely ripped his balls off!

Corey fought back the heat to his cheeks, urging himself to fight his introversion and answer her. The kid opened his mouth to speak, and a small squeak came out instead of what Corey usually did in situations like this.

Whenever he was confronted with an impossible question, he would immediately start singing Peanut Butter Jelly Time complete with banana costume and maracas. This usually distracted from Corey's predicament, allowing him enough time to change the subject.

However, something reminded Corey of what he had lost and he slowly, surely, began crying. Immediately, Tails saw this, and she took him into her arms in an embrace. Part of the Saiyan was returning the hug and crying, the other half was mentally scolding himself for always counting on others to help him in times when he needed to solve his own problems. True, he had suffered a loss and was going through the grieving stages, which he did need the vixen's help on, but, in the past, if the situations got hairy, his friends were always there to bail him out.

The vixen felt the teenager spasm with short, split-second breaths, and once more felt the gentle caress of his tears running down her back. She rubbed his back, in an attempt to soothe him. This worked, and soon, Corey's breathing returned to normal. For the next few minutes, the two remained in the hug, before the female pulled away.

"Do you feel better now?" the vixen asked, with one of the single most clichéd lines typically used under these circumstances. Of course, since he was scared to speak, the warrior nodded.

After four hours of television watching, the vixen turned the TV off, and turned to the still laying down mid-teen, looking him in the eyes, the green eyes. Her tails waved about (since a U-shaped hole was cut at the rear waist area), as she sauntered toward him. Once again, Corey felt uneasy, and had a sudden desire to enter another hold with her. Cursing at himself mentally, he opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't formulate words, only a badly stifled yawn.

"Are you tired?" she asked him, still maintaining eye contact. He wearily nodded. The golden-furred teenager mouthed "Follow me," and, after getting up and stretching his arms and legs, Corey did as he was told.

The two walked down the hall, to the very end of it, turning to the left. In their way stood a door, darkness surrounding them at every direction. Turning the doorknob, the vixen easily pushed the door open, revealing a room with a large-sized bed (fit for two, the boy noted), and a dresser. It was an average bedroom. On the bed were fine orange hairs, or, more appropriately, Tails' hairs.

Images formed in Corey's head—this was the only bedroom in the house—meaning—to Corey, at least—they would have to share the same bed. He visibly shook his head to clear these rather disturbing images from his mind, and, following Tails in, he had his doubts that he would be sleeping in the same bed as she would be.

So, when the vixen motioned for him to get into the bed, he was mildly surprised, and on the inside, nervous. Very nervous. Really goddamn motherfucking nervous. He pulled himself under the covers, back turned to Tails so she could get changed.

-----------------------

When she was properly ready for the night (more appropriately, a light purple nightgown), she joined Corey in the bed.

"Good night, Corey." she said to him, slightly affectionately. Corey sensed the affection in her voice, and with the heightened suspicion that she had a crush on him, bid her goodnight in thanks.

However, both of them were slightly tense over sharing a bed…

----------

**Corey still is going through a lot. And so concludes the night portion of their day together. Next chapter will be of waking up at 3 AM with strange new sensations (puberty-styled), challenging a machine to the battle, and heightened murderous intent. So, in the meantime, please, for God's sake, review. I'm getting lonely…**

**-is slammed through a wall-**


	4. Chapter 3

**Something like this has long chapters. **

**-----------------**

**Chapter 3**

_Running. Yes, running away. Just like in junior high school. He was running from the bullies… Corey was a weak person back then—it was always run from your enemies, never turn around and face them. However, the oppressors were from the track teams, football teams, and basketball teams. Thus, Corey's attempts to run away usually ended up in a total beatdown._

_A person chasing him launched himself through the air and speared him, football style. The alien was tackled hard to the ground, leaving him to scrape along the painful hard floors of the establishment. Within moments, the five other usual aggressors were on him. There was no way out. It began. One of the track members kicked him hard in the stomach. Corey tasted the salty taste of his blood as the leg strike receded. He coughed it out, red staining the floor._

_One of the bullies yelled "I didn't know aliens bled red! I always imagined green!" Of course they knew he bled crimson, it was just something to draw attention. However, a female voice yelled out for them to stop it. The bully who previously yelled out about Corey bleeding red asked mockingly "What are you going to do about it?" All of a sudden, the aggressor let his costume fall, revealing a dark blue machine—Metal Sonic. All time stopped as Corey helplessly watched the machine that Eggman dared to call a work of art kill off Amber, and soon she was lying in the same fashion as when her body was found in real life—except on the school floor._

_"Idiot, do you really think you can avenge her?" the metal duplicate of Sonic the Hedgehog asked, glowing scarlet eyes intimidating the boy before him. All of a sudden, the steel robot's eyes shone brighter and lasers shot out of them._

_Apparently, these eye lasers were strong enough to punch through cloth, flesh, ribs, lung tissue, and sufficient to tear out the other side of his body. He felt his body start giving way to death and shock. His vision blurred._

_"All you're really doing is signing a death warrant!" the metallic cobalt robot said, as Corey's vision darkened…_

----

A silent, yet sharp gasp was heard underneath the covers. The boy who was killed shot up from the blankets covering him. Unconsciously, he surveyed the room, hand to chest. Recovering from his scare, he turned to the window in the place. Judging from the lighter shade of navy blue in the sky, the Saiyan Corey estimated it was roughly 3 AM. Taking to sleep wouldn't really be much of an issue, at least, until he felt an unusual warmth on his arm.

Instinctively, he turned to see two orange arms slightly-clad in violet, and following the arms to the head, he noticed Tails, the vixen who was sharing a bed with him, holding on.

His eye twitched. The tenseness of the situation that the both of them felt increased for him, at least. A lump in his throat formed. He felt his heart rate increase.

_Man, she is actually cute—when she's sleeping… _he thought. Suddenly, he blinked—once, twice, three times in secession. _I just called her cute, didn't I? _Mentally cursing himself for such an act, he settled back under the covers. Suddenly, he smelled a faint scent of soap, mixed together with the natural scent of a fox. The scent traveled into his brain.

Before he knew what he was doing at all, he took her around the waist with one arm, causing her to stir slightly, and wiggling his arm free of her grasp; he slid it underneath her, which caused her to move about in the bed a little more. Once he had her in his arms, he looked and almost wanted to let go, when he noticed something.

She was very soft and oh so warm. Feeling the heat rise in his cheeks, Corey once more scolded himself silently for even thinking that his best friend was cute. For God's sake, they were supposed to be friends, right? Then why was he feeling an odd sensation in his lower regions? He nibbled his lip a little bit.

_Could I be falling for her?! So early? Amber, I know you won't forgive me for this…_ His thoughts were interrupted when she slid her arms around his neck and pulled him into her face, causing him to feel the burn in his face all over again. _Do I really… she is just so soft—so warm—so… delicate… Damn it, Corey! Stay focused!!_

Corey couldn't find it in himself to calm down enough to analyze the situation properly. All of a sudden, he once more detected her scent underneath his nose. Wincing as more images turned over in his head, he sat his chin on her head, trying to make some sense out of what he was thinking about…

The fox opened her eyes, feeling like something was on her head, and around her waist. Seeing her arms wrapped around her friend's neck, she blushed lightly. She could her incoherent thoughts from Corey coming in between her ears—his chin was on top of her head.

_What is he doing?_ Of course, before she could make any sense out of this, she saw Corey's face in line with hers. His eyes were closed. _I repeat: what is he—_as she pondered this mystery, his lips pressed up against her cheek… _uh… did he just kiss me?_

Meanwhile, Corey mentally slapped himself. Taking in her scent was one thing, thinking that she was pretty was another thing, and kissing her was going kind of over the top.

So, when he heard a mixture of a squeal and a moan coming from her direction, he was caught off guard… he had woken the sleeping beauty!

"Corey! What on earth are you doing?" a slight shriek was heard from right in front of him…

"Tails—I'm sorry," he said unwittingly, almost citing this as proof that, he, Corey the Saiyan, was a retard. "I really shouldn't have done that."

"Why do you have to be sorry?" the vixen asked, truly perplexed at Corey's mixture of guilt and embarrassment. Feeling her cheeks light up, she looked at him in the darkness. In doing so, she unintentionally let out "It actually felt pretty good."

An awkward silence filled the room. The warrior rubbed the back of his head, and Tails could have sworn her facial temperatures had reached an all-time high.

After about five minutes, the vixen yawned, sending an almost rancid mixture of minty-freshness and morning halitosis into the fighter's nose, causing said occupant of the room to wrinkle his nose slightly. However, for some reason, he felt the pressure on the back of his neck increase, as if the girl was pulling herself onto him. Soon, he felt the not-all too familiar feeling of white face fur pressing against his face.

What happened next he would never, ever fully understand. Tails kissed his cheek, making the nerves on that particular facial section get drunk and start kicking one another again and again. This caused him to blush and, for the moment, he was stunned. This gave the yellowish-orange vixen enough time to slip out of his arms, and turn away from him, a slight grin on her face.

"What was that… for?" the teenager asked awkwardly, trying to hide the blush that ran rampant on his cheeks.

"A kiss for a kiss, the principles of equivalent exchange…" the female said, "Something that you should really have decided on, Corey!"

"I… uh…" he hesitated. Corey had surely gotten sidetracked, but, back when he was holding the twin-tailed fox, he felt—protected, like he would never have had the horrendous dream in the first place.

"Good night," she said, with a touch of feminine charm, causing Corey to blink. He could try the ever-so cautious approach… and then, when he was thinking of that, he decided on this:

_Screw caution and carefulness in my approach, this'll be a snap…_ After he got done with his thinking, Corey made up his mind, and slipped his arms around her stomach again. Tails giggled a little bit in reaction, grabbing onto his arms once he had a latch.

Okay, now both of them were feeling pretty awkward right now. I mean, they both kissed each other on the cheek, and now this. This was not looking up for either of them, especially the confused Saiyan Corey who had no fucking idea if he was having an attraction to Tails, or if it was just a side effect of having lost his previous girlfriend to the enemy.

However, before either of them could figure it out, the dense blackness of sleep overtook them, and they talked for no more that night, still in the same position. Neither one of them woke from a nightmare, or complained about this very compromising position.

---------------

Waking with a start, the female kitsune Tails found two arms wrapped around her waist, and she was holding onto the limbs. Turning back to find out who it was, she saw Corey sleeping soundly, unlike a few hours earlier, at 3 in the morning.

Shaking away the thoughts that came to her mind, she slid toward him, and in that moment, the vixen couldn't help but smile at the way he looked when he was sleeping. Sure, it was a little voyeuristic, but, hey, this is probably an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for Tails. After all, it's not like they'd ever be sharing a bed again, or could they?

Whatever thoughtless voyeur fun that was supposed to be had evaporated as Corey woke up to find sapphire eyes staring into his dark forest green ones.

"Tails," he began, willing to tell her his decision on the matter of Metal Sonic as soon as possible. "I'm going out to defeat Metal Sonic once and for all. I don't care if you do try to stop me. He took away what's important to me! I don't want my friends to get involved, most of all you!" The Saiyan warrior continued, ignoring the fact that he had partially spilled the beans to her about his feelings, "But, I do thank you for everything you've done…"

With that, he crawled out of bed, took one last look back at the still-stunned twin-tailed vixen, and walked slowly toward the door.

--------

**Okay, I lied. The next chapter will feel Tails' thoughts on this, and Corey's "I'm an avenger" thing going on, but failing… and guess what thought saves everyone?**


	5. Chapter 4

**This is nearing the end. And not because of flamers, but because a) writer's block plus fuckload of other things I have dug myself into plus my cell phone bill equals fuckload of lag time between updates, but also b) This was supposed to end after Corey defeats Metal Sonic.**

**---------**

**Chapter 4**

_He looked back, as if he knows he'll never see me again…_ the twin-tailed vixen thought, taking in all that was Corey's speech about how he had to avenge his dead girlfriend. But, something about the way he turned his head to meet her eyes, they looked fearful, as if he didn't want to risk his life just to avenge his lover.

After a short debate, the orange female still clad in the purple nightgown rose from the bed, and followed the Saiyan down the hall, aiming to discourage him from basically committing suicide by fighting the battle that she knew that he knew that he couldn't win.

She caught him just as he reached the front door, the words out of her lips before she even formed them in her mind.

"Don't go, Corey! I know Metal Sonic took away everything that mattered, but this is suicide!" she literally screamed, "You don't got to if you don't have to!"

"But, Tails," he began, pausing a little bit, as if contemplating what to say next, "What you're missing here is that I do have to. If he kills you, or any one of my friends, I'll never forgive myself. I've been hiding behind you guys ever since I met you. Despite my heritage and the racial verity that I'm naturally supposed to fight my own battles, I've actually let you guys solve my problems." Doubling back to the fox before him as he spoke, he watched as tears formed in the blue eyes that had calmed him down the last few days. "But now is the day I don't run away, letting my friends do what I was supposed to do, this is my own problem, and I'll solve it just like my ancestors did a long time ago—by engaging the enemy in combat!" He took her into his arms, for what he considered his last embrace. She held on to his arms, not wanting for him to break away and leave, to see if she could get him to talk things out.

It was during this hug that she finally remembered who he was—Corey, someone who hid behind his friends in his early years up until now, the Saiyan that did the exact opposite of fighting; the humanoid who was orphaned from his foster Earth parents; the alien who fell in love with a human, the human that gave him everything, including protection from his bullies, everything that was taken away by the robotic double of the world's fastest hedgehog. She also understood why Corey felt he had to destroy Metal Sonic for what he did before he struck again. And then, finally, she understood who he was going to be now-a true descendant of the superhuman Saiyan race—someone who won't run away, someone who will fulfill all he wanted, someone who protects his friends in place of hiding behind them.

Then, when Corey took his arms away, he noticed Tails didn't look as worried anymore. And, when she left the room, he also figured it was time to leave. But, before he could open the front door to engage in his suicide mission, he heard the same feminine voice from last night say "Don't go yet!"

As he turned in the vixen's direction again, he noticed the jewel in her hands, colored teal. It glowed just as brightly as Corey did when he first became Super Saiyan, yesterday. Corey knew exactly what that particular gem was. It, along with six other gems, colored green, dark blue, yellow, gray, red, and purple, made up the powerful gemstones called Chaos Emeralds. Two energies were inside of the glowing crystals—positive, representing heroism, and negative-representing villainy. When Sonic first used the seven Chaos Emeralds to become his super form, Super Sonic, naturally, everyone who was present was surprised. Ever since then, when the supersonic blue hedgehog seemed to be outmatched, he would pull the Chaos Emeralds out of God knows where, and change into his super form. The other people capable of such were Knuckles, the previously mentioned blood-colored guardian of the Master Emerald, and the black-and-red hedgehog Shadow, who was Sonic's rival, and the "Ultimate Lifeform", that was actually created well over 50 years ago.

"Your favorite Chaos Emerald," she said, "I'd figured you'd need it." Then, switching from her perspective to his, she then made the statement "Think of it as a lucky charm. Take it, and please leave. I know I can't dissuade you from doing this, but, I can give you something that might just save your life."

After a quick nod, and one final hug, Corey took the Emerald in question, and departed, using the Air Dance technique. The air dance was originally accessible to anyone who had a super form using the Chaos Emeralds, but Corey was the first to have it in his normal form. It involves using one's own chi to levitate, or alternatively, fly long distances in mere minutes. Corey's fastest speed was recorded at Mach 3, when he was using the full power of all seven Chaos Emeralds and mixed it with his own energy flight.

Dark green surrounding him, Corey left streaks across the sky, making people on the ground below him mistake him for a jet engine. Corey, eyebrows arched, searched for Metal Sonic, the machine that took his girlfriend's life.

Soon, after about twenty minutes of flying around indiscriminately, using a ki sense technique he developed himself, found the blue robot, sitting on Angel Island, on the opposite side of the shrine of the Master Emerald, where Knuckles was.

Corey instantly touched down, and, with one finger raised at the metal doppelganger of Sonic, called out "Metal Sonic!"

Whirling around, Metal Sonic soon came face to face with he who had everything taken away from him. "If it isn't the humanoid—"

"Save it. You should know why I'm here." Corey cut him off. As if using the middle-school insult wasn't enough, he was just talking casually, which, in the most technical of terms, was pissing him off.

"Ah, so you're here to avenge your girlfriend, aren't you. All you're doing is committing suicide by challenging me. And, after I've dispatched you, I'll kill all your friends next, ending with the two-tailed fox that you're starting to care about, it seems."

That was when the murderous intent in Corey came back into the front of his brain.

_**Destroy him, now! **_That was easier said than done. But, as Corey went into his fighter's stance, Corey knew that he was outmatched. And as Metal Sonic charged him, metallic claws at the ready, he thought to himself this one thing—

_Oh my god, I'm gonna die…_

-------

**Next chapter consists of Corey getting his face beaten in. The chapter after that consists of Corey, after a brief array of unconsciousness, finally lets all his anger out, and becomes a Super Saiyan, with more murderous intent and rage (meaning, basically, that he becomes so frustrated at his performance up until now that he completely flips). So, Review if you read, it'd be nice.**


	6. Chapter 5

**This has almost finally ended. I mean, as I write this A/n, I have three days left to school.**

**-------**

**Chapter 5**

_Hatred. Anger. Rage._ These three words could be used to describe everything that Corey, the Saiyan who lost his girlfriend to a certain blue robot, felt for the antagonist of this story, Metal Sonic. Certainly there was some moral fiber not burned away by the flames of utter dislike? No. When the titanium doppelganger of everyone's favorite blue blur killed off Amber, the deceased girlfriend, the humanoid with a great power lying within lost everything. Had Tails not been there at that time, only God would have known what happened to Corey from there.

In short, Corey has nothing left to rely on except for the goldenrod two-tailed vixen that Corey seriously began to think of feelings for her. The only thing Corey can act on now is the savagery of his ancient race.

"Do you really think that you can beat the real Sonic?" the metal copy of Sonic the Hedgehog asked. Ever since he was manufactured by the evil Eggman, who had long since retired from his line of work, Metal Sonic viewed himself as the real blue blur—even though he uses the rocket thrusters on his back to achieve a speed that effortlessly rivals the blue blur. Sonic runs, Metal Sonic uses rockets. Does he see anything wrong there?

Something within Corey broke at this. He knew Sonic and treated him with respect. And yet, here was his robotic clone, taunting him and proclaiming himself as the real Sonic the Hedgehog. The real Sonic would never do anything like that.

And those were Corey's words as he lunged across a good fifteen feet of sand on the other side of the Master Emerald's resting place. Filled to the breaking point with rage and sorrow, the metallic double of the world's fastest flesh-and-blood being was caught off guard as a fist connected with the side of his face. Of course, punching titanium isn't exactly the smartest thing to do. But Corey wasn't exactly a genius. When he took an I.Q. test at Tails' request, he was found to have an I.Q. of less than fifty.

As he clutched his fist for a moment and swore, Metal Sonic's chest plate opened, revealing a cannon, the same one used six years ago when team play was used to crush evil. Corey still hated Sonic's very gay line "the real superpower of teamwork" to this very day.

So, when a trio of crystalline blasts streaked toward Corey, he was caught off guard. Of course, Corey did watch Team Super Sonic go through and beat that particular technique. However, there was a problem with Corey's thesis: Saiyans don't have homing attacks.

So, when Corey figured out he didn't have such a thing like a homing attack, the attacks merely semi-seconds away from hitting he who could pass as a human with a monkey tail, he formed a ball of energy in his left hand as he flung it up in front of him. Colored green, the ball slightly swelled before it was launched. The ball smashed through one with ease, countered the second one and exploded, leaving the third to hit Corey in the chest. It shattered on impact, leaving cuts on his arms and abdomen.

Taking advantage of this, Metal Sonic launched himself at the teen, and threw what could barely pass for a leg strike at the Saiyan's stomach. The force, plus the stainless steel composition, caused Corey to hack up a little blood. Despite the loss of blood, Corey, with the wind knocked out of him, managed to continue combat.

Consumed by rage, Corey's strikes went wildly, with at least half of the two hundred thrown being blocked. Since Metal Sonic currently was calm in comparison to Corey's anger, he countered with half as much, blocking the strikes that came his way. This sort of fighting continued across the island, until, crashing through a set of trees and startling the echidna guardian, Knuckles, Corey slid across the ground of the shrine.

Of course, with Corey's species, comes great power. Clenching his fists, he attempted to once more attain the greater level of power called Super Saiyan. Gold appeared around him, but before Corey could finish the thirty second power-up sequence, the cerulean metal replica of the hero who can run fast enough to break the sound barrier kicked in. So Corey was left with no choice but to keep fighting.

Knuckles felt the need to intervene, so he called out "Corey, are you okay?!"

Of course he wasn't. Cuts from falling through trees and rocks and scraping along the ground caused bleeding. Falling headfirst to the ground without time to stop caused Corey to lose a few brain cells.

"I'm not… okay…" he managed to say, with sweat trickling down his forehead. This wasn't exactly called exercise, but hey, with a brain the size of a walnut, Corey considered it to be deadly exercise.

Before Knuckles could ask anything more, Metal Sonic was on him in a second. Throwing a kick at the red guardian's way, Knuckles was sent through the air. Landing with a hard fall, Knuckles fell unconscious and the Master Emerald rolled at the mirror image's feet.

Almost immediately, Metal Sonic turned gold as he absorbed energy from the master of all Chaos Emeralds, and sparks in addition to fire began shooting out of the jetpack on his back. Super Metal Sonic instantly reopened the chest plate, and, after sending Corey into a crater with a simple kick, charged up a beam that would wipe out the island for sure.

Corey got up just in time to see it complete charging. The robot turned down at Corey's direction, and fired a large red blast, about five meters in diameter.

Now, faced with a dilemma, the Saiyan had to make the choice to leave and desert his unconscious friend, or stay and try to repel the blast. Of course, Corey was reformed from the coward he previously was, watching his friends get hurt as he just watched, even though his power was easily higher than Sonic's.

So, he threw his hands forward, as the beam threatened to wipe him out, and, green energy balls in his hands, he thought this one thing.

_I will avenge you Amber! I won't let anyone down anymore! _

However, as he struggled to keep the beam in check, he then remembered a trait he had had for ten years.

Straining to prevent the beam from destroying the island, Corey then began recalling everything…

_I've been letting people down since I was five! _In the space of Corey's mind, total blackness surrounded him, as if he was in a movie theater…

Little did he know what he was about to view…

--------

**One more main chapter, and then, six months later, the Epilogue will take place.**


	7. Chapter 6

**This features just, a whole new sense of "anger" to mind.**

**---------**

**Chapter 6**

As he struggled to repel the laser cannon fired off by Metal Sonic, Corey began recalling all the times he'd broken his promise to not give up, no matter what happened. Green energy surrounded his hands as he struggled against the beam that would most likely destroy the island.

In the Saiyan's mind, a theater of all those times began playing, as Corey lost more and more concentration to his anger at himself and at Metal Sonic.

_Just how many times have my friends gotten hurt or near-fatally injured before all this because I was too frightened to help them?__** the Saiyan thought, reminded himself of the first real danger during the Chaos incident, well over seven years ago. (I don't know how old Sonic is in Adventure.) Sonic was practically screaming at him to attack the brain, but because of fright and fear, he didn't hit its mark. Such a hit would have ended it, but Corey was too mentally weak, leaving Super Sonic to have to take care of Perfect Chaos himself. **__More than half a dozen, I bet? If only I had been more mentally prepared!_

Corey continued beating himself up, the blasts shrinking and growing haphazardly against the super robot's death wave of doom.

_Whenever I got into a situation that got really bad, when it looked like it wouldn't end well, Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and even Tails would always be there to get me out! __**Now Corey was recalling the ARK, several times he hesitated to take action after Shadow appeared. One such time was trying to help Sonic get to the Cannon's Core, but when the Biolizard reared its ugly head, he once more hesitated to destroy it, which would have saved the Earth. He'd broken his promise again, causing Sonic and Shadow to nearly lose their lives against the Finalhazard. He then recalled Sonic being sent out into space in the capsule. **__But if the situation was turned back on us, I just stood around, like a useless bastard! I betrayed myself, and everyone I knew! I can't stop blaming myself for what happened yesterday…_

By now, Corey's resentment with all the action he could have done to prevent his friends from having to make up for his cowardice in the past, as well as Amber's death, was really starting to get to him, almost making him lose the seemingly hopeless beam struggle. His hair spiked up.

_**He then recalled finding Amber on the verge of passing away. **__Amber… I'm sorry… __**Flashing back to when he met Sonic and Tails nine years ago, being Sonic's second adventure against Dr. Eggman, (called Dr. Robotnik back in the day), he then recalled Sonic escaping the Death Egg by using the Chaos Emeralds. **__Sonic, Tails, all of you, you could do what I was too scared to do! When the time came for action, Sonic, you were ready! You used the Chaos Emeralds to transform into a super form. __**Voices from the past, as well as Amber's dying words, jumbled haphazardly into his mind, trying to form a sentence…**__ If I don't do this… __**the voices were now literally forming a coherent sentence, instead of multiple different ones. They formed… "Unleash your anger, avenge her death," the same amount of voices, Knuckles', Shadow's, Sonic's, Tails', Amber's, all of them repeated the same words… **__then all of my other friends! I'll lose them all! I'll never forgive myself!!!_

Finally, Corey lost all of his concentration to full anger… the blasts vanished from his hands… and for a moment, he was engulfed in the blast… but then… Corey held the blast back again, his hair finally gaining a shape… the very same shape it had assumed twice. Corey was once more, a Super Saiyan. He then shoved a lot of energy forward, perhaps too much energy, into his blast. The teen blasted the laser back.

Super Metal Sonic saw it coming in the nick of time and used a teleportation technique called "Chaos Control" to get out of the way. The now repelled blast threw out into space, and blew up several asteroids in the asteroid belt.

"What?!" the metal copy of Sonic questioned aloud, turning in the direction of Corey's outburst. He saw Corey, except he was changed a little bit. The muscles were a little more toned, the hair was upright in the way previously mentioned in the prologue of the story, and a matching gold aura to go with his hair surrounded him.

Corey was still having trouble controlling the transformation, despite having been in it for the third time since Metal Sonic's crime of murder. His emerald green eyes were full of anger, both at himself, knowing he could have prevented Amber's death, and Metal Sonic, for causing his self-pity.

All of a sudden, Corey's head reared back, recalling more times he broke his promise to defend the planet without running away. A painfully loud scream, loud enough to wake the dead, came from his mouth, mixed with the sadness of knowing it was really his own fault for the Earth's times in need, and his friends' near death. The ground beneath him gave way, forming a crater as it eroded from underneath his feet. Small rocks ripped forward from the ground as his scream of grief and unrestrained rage echoed throughout the skies, which darkened…

"If you think you can avenge Amber just by changing your hair and screaming your ass off, you're mistaken." the super-powered machine stated, still losing power, meaning if he didn't finish it soon, he would be killed by he who is very angry right now.

"I've changed more than just my hair," unstable-voiced Corey growled, tears still freshly running from his fury-filled eyes, "You try having everything taken from you at one point or another! Fighting for yourself only to let all your friends down—and then tell me, would you not have anger at yourself!"

"You were helpless in your past life, just a scared little child stronger than all of Team Super Sonic combined, and yet, you ran! You're the one who's still just as weak as you were without anger!" Dry-taunting the Super Saiyan, Super Metal Sonic felt the power starting to go away.

"I'm not like that anymore. I've finally seen what I've been doing wrong! My only regret is not realizing it sooner, and because of that, everything I've had was taken away!" the alien yelled, finally seeming to retain some control… beyond all of the rage that finally burst forward.

Before Metal Sonic could say anything, suddenly, he reverted to his blue coat.

"Another thing, I can attain this power for longer than two to ten minutes, as long as I have a breath in my body, I will kill you." Without another word, Corey launched himself into Metal Sonic's arms. With power and speed fifty times greater from his normal state, he delivered a punching strike without facing his opponent, and then blasted the robot who claimed himself to be Sonic, several times, causing the arms to be covered in plasma-static, a result of nearly being destroyed. Then, Corey summoned all of his rage, and blasted the duplicate of Sonic into nothing, with a single energy ball… containing all of his energy.

As Knuckles woke, Corey passed out from lack of energy supply.

When Corey regained consciousness, he was greeted by the vixen that had handed him the Chaos Emerald that he really didn't use. As he realized Tails was in front of him, he broke down and cried harder than ever before. The orange female took him gently into her arms, trying to soothe him once more…

Six months following Amber's murder (and funeral a week later), Corey and Tails had spent a lot of their time together, mainly serving as a sort of psychiatric service.

After those months had passed… Tails had something important she wanted to tell Corey… something she hid from him ever since she started to notice boys…

---

**Finally almost done.**


	8. Epilogue

**Finally done. And yes, more humor than tragedy in all the previous chapters combined.**

**-----------**

**Epilogue**

Six months had passed since the events leading to the destruction of Metal Sonic and the eradication of most of the evils in the world. Corey, the one who had suffered the most, had become a Super Saiyan in light of his girlfriend Amber's death at Sonic's double's cold metallic hands. Had Tails, his friend, not been around at the time, only God would seriously know what Corey would have done.

Tails, the vixen mentioned above, had done some mental maturing as well as physical maturing over the past few months, such as growing a third tail on her fifteenth birthday, and becoming nearly as femininely built as the treasure hunter, Rouge the Bat, who, over the past twelve months, had lived with Knuckles, the guardian of the Master Emerald and watched over it while he was out. The mental maturing was an increase in I.Q. and the realization that any of her friends could be cut down at any time, for any reason.

So, when Tails went out in the past (before all of these events, but two months prior to Corey's transformation into a Super Saiyan), people would say "You are a fox!" meaning "Wow, you're hot!" and she would just say "Yeah, your point?" but presently, she would now smile and say in response "Thank you." Yeah, that was something she picked up off her treasure hunting friend.

Sonic, one of Corey's friends, had confessed his love to that which Corey referred to as a "stalker of all blue things", Amy Rose. Yes, she who chased him finally got what she was looking for. And, to the surprise of Sonic's friends, Sonic actually meant it.

Knuckles, the other friend present at the time of Corey's maturing process, had done some maturing of his own. He too realized the costs of heroism, and when to step down. After all, the battle between Corey and Metal Sonic transpired on his island.

So, one winter day, Tails' winter coat finally grew in. During the winter, regardless of how warm it was, she wouldn't wear anything except for the socks and shoes. While you could still see the curves and other things in their glory, for the most part, the private areas were hidden. It was during this day Corey decided to pay his twin… erm, **triple**-tailed friend a visit, with something that's been on his mind for a while now, ever since their sharing of the bed, six months ago. Little did he know that Tails had a thing on her mind too…

Tails sat on the couch, watching the weather channel of that particular area, when there was a knock at the door. After five seconds, she got up, and walked to the door, and opened it. There stood Corey, covered up to his knees in snow, and in the gray winter coat he always wore during this season. The vixen nodded and allowed the warrior into her home. Upon his entrance to her home, Corey removed his snow-covered shoes and brushed off his pants. Following that, he took off his coat, and hung it on the golden coat tree that Tails had put out in light of the season. Only after doing this, did he join Tails in watching TV.

After a few hours, Corey broke the silence.

"Tails… I came here to ask you something," he said, walking over to her couch and sitting down next to her. "Something that's been bugging me for the past six months."

"What do you want to ask me, Corey?" She replied, looking into his eye. Her fluffy three tails waved about anxiously, waiting for a response.

"Do you… erm… like me…?" he asked, then added on "As in, 'more than a friend'?"

Tails breathed a heavy sigh and took one of his hands in hers, still unwavering in her eye contact.

"I've been feeling that way about you ever since I hit the age where I truly discovered people of the opposite sex." Corey was shocked by her words and visibly recoiled for a second, before looking in her eyes.

"That's what I've been feeling for you recently. It all started with the death of Amber… and now look at us, six months later…" Corey shook his head and drew her visibly closer to her, feeling the fluff on Tails' back, and trying to comb it down with his palm, but to no avail. "Reveling in each other's essence."

"That's life. We used to think of each other as friends until six months ago. That is like fate for you…"

"Hey, that's MY catchphrase!" he yelled, sounding insulted.

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about it?" she challenged, leaning closer to him, her winter fur really pushing against him, and Corey could have sworn he felt her breasts up against his own chest. He blushed at that thought.

"Just this," he stated, and within the space of five seconds, one hand traveled down to Tails' backside and the other was on her neck, and he kissed her. As in, a true, lip-locking kiss. She chose to ignore his hand that was gently on her butt, and focused on what was happening up above. Her fur stood on end, and she finally kissed back after getting over the intial shock of the kiss.

And so, Corey and Tails began dating, and, with no more evil in the world, had a family eventually. However, he taught his son, named as his father was, Corey Jr., how to fight, and, over the course of the years, taught him how to ascend into a Super Saiyan. Should the Earth be attacked by evil again, Corey and his friends and family, will defend the Earth in times of crisis.

So thanks for enjoying this story and putting up with Tails' gender change, and remember:

**Hybrid babies All other babies.**

---------

**The innuendo was purely intentional, just like the homosexual innuendo is always present in kids' cartoons.**


End file.
